falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:TOY STORY RACER REX 2001/@comment-67.213.109.24-20151014190538
Your all still forgetting .. Disarray... She'll be along now any episode or maybe next season :) Just as they all thought Discord was no longer, they have been all deceived. Even discord, tirek and scorpan. Even thought Scorpan was of neutral nature not good but neutral He said or rather told them he'd be going... only then meaning he'd stay out of the affairs of ponies.. what about now? What if this new evil disarray comes back and both DC and SP will join her either willingly or not as I think she is going to have some sort of hypno spell or vibe to her. Being able to allow her to conduct others without their freewill. The main 6 may have some influence apart from this ability as they do possess the aura, thus shielding them from "her" Also this Tanabus? I know Luna created it but was it made by her or in spite of her guilt building up... not being all should could be over the years and finally turning her into well.. Nightmare Moon. So in that sense she would have created it but not knowing. And does this mean that it is a source of the nightmare forces? Or a child of such if nightmare moon was indeed corrupted but the nightmare forces then it is in fact tanabus who is the child of said nightmare moon and said nightmare forces :S UGH .. at any rate this means the new found cutie mark crusaders are souvenirs of the elements of harmony. They alone contribute to their powers being up held and kept why? Each of their cutie marks SB, SL, AB all have two different marks followed by a shield meaning they are not only meant for one job but two very major and important tasks to help and find others do what? Get cutie marks .. why? So they to can become forces of.. LIGHT and who doesn't want that? NIGHTMARE FORCE ;) see and who are the other main forces of good and light the main six.. once these fall so shall the rest.. it's quite simple really. So infecting one as they had rarity was maybe the easiest? idk but they did for some such reason. Anyway the other part the CMC play is to uphold and as a last resort Protect the elements of harmony. That being they are no longer a physical item as more a being rather that resides in each of the ponies they help, aid and recover. SO that's why I think these three are more than just what meets the eye.. I knew this ever since Apple Bloom met the others and there after finding more out about them else... It could be that the NMF attacked Rarity because she is the Caretaker of said sub force that protects her.. there was some reason there for it and this was it maybe to test the bond to see it's strength idk. This is all from just watching S01 to S05 of the latest episode.. There's more but I may write it other places... such as Yuotube and other forms so if you like this find just keep your eyes peel I'll be sure to write more. I don't mind anyone using this info either for fan fiction as to me it is all right there in the series so it's not mine it's free info. It will also or could help with the writers and plot twists or ideas of where to take this and the background make up of the history that is MLP FIM I know this post will be anonymous but I do go by these names and some of you here may or may not know of me Fala, and Dab's :) Those who know me know me well will know with out thinking twice who this is xD lol. Well I hope someone who can do some good with this does see it. Ahh, there just so much going on right now more than ever in the series :) can't wait for what's about to happen. Finally going to meet the dark forces behind all this and why they are trying to stop ponies from getting there CUTIE MARKS! And the only ones who can help put an end to all this! Is! The CMC! Can't wait. Might be next season but hey here's hoping. Nyx and Larry and the like ... Doran is another apparently he was the only friend NM Moon had on the moon until the "nyx" took him :C yeah .. poor little guy.. or uh girl idk yet which. Here I was finished and look at me ah ha writing an essay :3 ah well. Ah I should get going beye xD another trade mark of me :3 anyway until next I write.